Never Too Late
by Eechi
Summary: TsumexMyOC Based on the song Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. Tsume can tell something is wrong, but is it too late to do anything about it?


**Author's Note: This is a new style of writing I've been wanting to try; I've seen it around & it looks pretty cool. The italicized words are the lyrics to the song _"Never Too Late" _by Three Days Grace. The words in between are part of this latest story about Tsume & Saia, my OC. Except this time, it doesn't have a happy ending. ;.;**

**Oooh, this time I get to tell you that I don't own the song, either! Fun-Fun. Tsume & the others from Wolf's Rain don't belong to me, & they probably don't want to, after what I've done to Saia... (Who, by the way, I am not stealing the name from Blood+.)**

**If you want to hear the song & see a video of Tsume along with it, go to this link (but remove the spaces first):**

**http :// www. gaiaonline .com/ profiles /373 5877**

_

* * *

_

_This world will never be  
What I expected_

Tsume glanced around the city in disgust, hating where the pack had come to stay. Everyone was out scrounging for food, except for Saia. She was in the cave on the edge of town, alone.

_And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it_

He was glad he had found the other wolves, but even they annoyed the hell out of him sometimes.

…Well, most of the time they did. Saia, though… She was different.

_I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own_

Tsume had found her only a year ago, but already he knew. She knew, too. It was obvious to the rest of the pack, even Toboe. And he was clueless about such things.

_To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Tsume loved Saia.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright_

He had been an empty shell before he found her, acting tough to cover the scars that weren't visible on the surface.

_Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life_

"_I abandoned my friends to be killed…"_

_Now and again we try  
To just stay alive_

"…_and ran away."_

_Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

He shuddered, not wanting to relive those nightmares again. The only time he could do that without caving in was when he was with Saia.

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected_

Tsume was an entirely different person when he was with her. Everything about him seemed… Softer. More gentle. The pack certainly wasn't complaining.

And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it 

But now… Something felt off. Something wasn't right. He could feel it.

_And I have left alone  
Everything that I own_

Tsume's thought immediately flew to Saia, alone in the cave. He quickened his pace, breaking into a run as he went.

_To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

_Damn…! _He thought as he ran. _Why the hell does this cave have to be so far away?!_

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright_

He finally made it to the den, skidding to a stop and looking around wildly for Saia.

She was slumped against the back wall…

_Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life_

…and she was bleeding profusely from numerous wounds all over her body.

_Now and again we try  
To just stay alive_

Tsume felt his heart stop as he stared, his mind going blank.

_Is she… Dead?_

The thought almost killed him.

_Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Saia coughed once; Tsume breathed a sigh of relief that quickly faded away as he ran over to her.

He cradled her head in his lap, willing her to stay awake.

"Saia… What happened to you? What did this?" he forced himself not to shake her, for fear of injuring her even more.

_The world we knew  
Won't come back_

She opened her eyes slightly; seeing Tsume's face hovering over hers, she smiled. The motion seemed to hurt, as she winced and a few tears smeared a trail through the grime on her face.

_The time we've lost  
Can't get back_

The tears falling from Tsume's own eyes merged with Saia's. Somewhere deep within his mind he was surprised at the show of emotion; then again, Saia caused many reactions that surprised him.

_The life we had  
Won't bleed us again_

Her lips moved a bit, but no sound came out. Tsume leaned closer, smelling the blood… There was so much of it. Everywhere.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong_

Saia tried again, and this time he caught something along with her faint breathing:

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright_

"It'll be… alright… Tsume," she whispered.

_Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life_

He drew back, a tortured expression on his face.

"No…! Don't leave me alone again," he began.

But she was shaking her head imperceptibly; it seemed she still had something to say.

_Now and again we try  
To just stay alive_

He leaned closer again, begging whoever was listening to keep her alive.

_Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

"Silly Tsume… I… love you," the words came out ghosted with a smile. She stared deep into his eyes, communicating so much that could have been.

That _would _have been.

_Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)_

Tsume's world came crashing down around him. Every emotion he had vanished except for grief.

He threw back his head and howled,

_It's not too late  
It's never too late_

as Saia closed her eyes and died, a small smile still present on her face.

* * *

**Endnote: No, Saia didn't _really _die. ...Well, she did, but only in this story. This isn't some sort of "final oneshot" for SaiaxTsume. I just felt that her death would be more fitting for the story than if she got up & danced away. Sorry, sorry!**


End file.
